


Protection

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Connie, minding her own business in class, was shocked to see her best friend walk in and sit right next to her. Steven, attending school, can now protect Connie at any cost, all whilst getting a proper education.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Protection

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed the new student walk into the classroom. As she doodled in her notebook, she heard her teacher. "You must be Steven, correct?"

She didn't think much of it. Probably just another transfer. But what caught her off guard was this. "Yeah - Steven Universe."

She snapped her head up. She knew the name, the voice, and the appearance, there was no way that wasn't him, but it felt too unbelievable. Why would he be at her school, let alone in her class?

"Thank you, young man. Go take a seat. Oh, Connie, could you help him out a bit?" Her teacher asked.

As their eyes met, Steven grinned. He walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her.

"Steven? Why are you here?" She questioned.

"Well, the gems and my dad thought it'd be a good idea to enroll me into public school," his smile didn't falter. He was happy to be here.

Connie smiled back.

The class went on, and Steven did his best to follow it. Connie helped him with some notes, and the bell rang. "What's your next class?" Connie asked.

He took out his schedule. "Hm...history. Room A103? Where's that?"

"Oh, my class is right next door. I can help you."

Steven smiled and stood up, "Thanks, Connie." He paused to look at the clock. "How much longer until the next class?"

Crap. They had been talking for too long. "Three minutes...oh no," she leaped up and grabbed Steven's hand. "Follow me."

The _walked_ as fast as they could to the door (of course, there's no running at school) and out into the hallway.

"My, my, getting close to the newbie already, aren't ya, Connie?" A voice called from behind the two.

"Huh?" Steven turned around to look at the girl who had made the remark.

Standing there was Chrissy, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed hottie, wearing a white tube top and high waisted jeans. She was sure to be dress-coded soon, but even _she_ could make the school's gym uniform look fabulous.

"You must be really desperate for a friend, hm?" Chrissy looked Steven up and down. "You know, you are _way_ out of her league."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Connie said, already getting annoyed. Chrissy has been making fun of her since middle school. Ever since Connie moved to Delmarva.

Chrissy scoffed. "Whatever. Bye-bye," She waves innocently and walked to the bathroom, where she was probably going to be staying in for the next 45 minutes, skipping class with friends.

Connie rolled her eyes and noticed her hand still intertwined with Steven's. She quickly let go. "Sorry about her. Let's go, class starts in a minute. We're going to be late..." she hurried off, waiting for Steven to follow.

And he did, of course, follow. While asking questions. Something Connie wished he hadn't done. "Who was that? Why was she being so rude to you?"

"It's nothing, really. She's just annoying and rude, that's who she is."

He frowned. With that, they walked to the classroom.

"Here it is. I'll see you later, alright?" Just as Connie says this, the bell rings. "Crap...I gotta go, bye!" She rushed into her classroom. The school doesn't take this kind of thing kindly. Late to a class by 10 seconds, and you're going to the office to get a tardy slip.

Steven watched her slip through the door, only to immediately go back into the hallway, looking embarrassed. She wasn't one to normally get tardies. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter complete! And...yeah that was basically my experience getting my first tardy slip. I entered a class just as the bell rang, and my teacher immediately told me to go to the office. Sigh.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it. I got this idea a few weeks ago, and then I kept seeing these AUs where Steven goes to school so...here it is. See ya later!


End file.
